1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to three-dimensionally integrated semiconductor devices and, in particular, to semiconductor devices vertically bonded together to form three-dimensional structures.
2. Discussion of the Background
The ability to integrate determines the success of the semiconductor industry. This was first demonstrated with the invention of the integrated circuit (IC). The IC essentially consists of fabrication of electronic components at the surface of the semiconductor wafer followed by interconnection of these components with metallization on top of the components. The dramatic reduction in cost and increase in performance that has resulted from this integration has had a profound economic impact.
Since the invention of the IC, the semiconductor industry has experienced continued rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of various electronic components (i.e., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.) achieved. For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reduction in minimum feature size which allow more components to be integrated in a given area. Additional improvement has come from increases in wafer size.
These integration improvements are essentially two-dimensional (2-D) in nature, in that the volume occupied by the integrated components is essentially at the surface of semiconductor wafer. Although dramatic improvements in lithography have resulted in considerable improvement in this 2-D integration, there are physical limits to the density which can be achieved in 2-D. One of these limits is simply the minimum size needed to make these components. Another limit is the significant increase in interconnect requirements between components as the component size is reduced.
Efforts to achieve integration beyond that available with 2-D has been explored and resulted in improvement in chip memory and further semiconductor industry growth. For instance, the trench capacitor uses significant semiconductor volume below the wafer surface and allows more functionality to be achieve in a given chip area. Other efforts, directed at achieving higher levels of integration by increased use of the volume in a given chip area, have recently increased. One approach has been to iterate the integration process by adding semiconductor material on top of the interconnect metallization followed by additional interconnect metallization. Although this potentially results in more components per chip area, it suffers from other problems including significantly increased thermal budgets. In addition, this and other efforts are distinct in that they only use one substrate and then work on one surface of that substrate. Not subjecting the devices to the thermal processes involved in fabricating the interconnect would simplify and enhance the fabrication of the devices.
Another problem results from the lagging of the ability to scale interconnect dimensions compared to scaling device dimensions. Ideally, one wants the critical dimension of a via to be the same as a gate dimension. However, since the scaling of vias lags the scaling of devices, integration density is limited.
Further problems arise when trying to integrate different types of technologies into a single circuit or wafer. BiCMOS is one example. Typically, special processing techniques must be devised to be able to combine the technologies. Processes required for one technology often interfere with processes required for another. As a result, compromises are made. The overall development of the combined technology becomes frozen in time, making flexible integration of the technologies that are being combined very difficult if not impossible. In other words, the most advanced “best of breed” technologies are not combined and evolutions in the technologies cannot be exploited.
Another problem of combining technologies is that customization must occur up front. One must first design the processing to combine the technologies and thus the limitations are built into the device. Again, one cannot easily take advantage of evolutions and improvements in technology since that requires redesigning the processing.